


How to Fuck in Welsh

by Krissielee



Series: Tumblr Prompt-a-thon, December 2016 [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, language porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: Eggsy may be adept with languages, but there are still some lessons he needs to learn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as [(Not Really) Lost in Translation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9278675), but with added porn! Oh my god I hope the porn's not as bad as I think it is.
> 
> I made agent-eggy read it to make sure it's not terrible, but ... if you see anything wrong, let me know? I welcome all corrections to my language bits!

“What’re you doin’?”

Harry barely glanced up at Eggsy. “What does it look like?”

“Readin’,” Eggsy replied, sliding onto the couch and trying to insinuate himself between Harry and the book. “Read to me.”

Harry rolled his eyes but flipped back to the beginning. “U zult niet begrijpen,” (1) he warned.

“Het interesseert me niet. Lezen.” (2)

“All right,” Harry said, then began to read. “Broliai Mr a Mrs Dursley, rhif pedwar Privet Drive, eu bod nhw’n deulu cwbl normal, diolch yn fawr iawn ichi. Fyddai neb yn disgwyl iddyn nhw …”

Eggsy closed his eyes and listened. He didn’t know the language Harry was speaking, but he was going to learn it.

He’d do a lot for Harry—Potter _and_ Hart.

\--

The front door opened, a bit later than Eggsy had expected, but he hadn’t really worried. Harry wasn’t often sent out on missions anymore, and almost always with Eggsy. It was a surprise bonus to buggering the big boss that he hadn’t anticipated. But as he watched Harry, who was shrugging off his overcoat, he grinned.

“Oi, Harry! Wyt ti'n dod fan hyn yn aml?” (4)

Harry rolled his eyes, putting his Rainmaker in the brolly stand and bending to remove his shoes. “Dyna'r llinell rhad.” (5)

“Dwi'n dal yn dysgu!” (6) Eggsy stuck his tongue out at Harry, trying to look put out. It was hard to, though, when Harry’s arse was in his face and all he wanted to do was get it bared. “Beth ydy I wanna fuck you yn Gymraeg?” (7)

Harry glanced back at Eggsy as he stood, feet now bare and long fingers loosing his tie. “Dw i eisiau cael rhyw efo ti,” (8) he said, advancing on the younger man, who very willingly submitted. Eggsy was pushed back until the couch was behind him, and as he sat down he tugged Harry’s tie, bringing the man close for a kiss. “Dw i'n dy garu di,” (9) Harry breathed as he laid kisses down Eggsy’s neck, removing his clothes as he went, until they were both bare. Eggsy smiled up at Harry.

“Ain’t learned how to fuck in Welsh yet,” he teased gently, pressing their foreheads together. “Gonna stop if I can’t tell you to keep goin’ proper, like?”

“Of course not,” Harry said. “I’ll have to teach you. Law yr iraid.” (10)

Eggsy had no idea what that meant, but he could hazard a guess, given their position, and stuck his hand down between the cushions. He knew there was still some lube there, from the last time they’d gone a round downstairs.

“Da iawn!” (11) Harry praised, but it really sealed the deal when he opened the tube and slid one finger into Eggsy, quickly moving up to two, then three. There were definitely some benefits to mid-afternoon quickies in Harry’s office.

Eggsy gasped, spreading his legs and squirming a bit. He couldn’t remember his Welsh just then, not even enough to remember how to beg for more, so he said the first thing he could remember: “Pasg Hapus!” (12)

Harry faltered. “Pardon?”

Eggsy went red. “I, uh, forgot the words?”

“You’re looking for mwy … plis … ddyfnach,” (13) Harry said, once he’d regained his composure. “You should say ‘dwi eisiau dy pidyn.’” (14)

“Yeah, yeah, dwi eisiau dy pidyn,” Eggsy agreed, and Harry’s fingers set to work with a bit more purpose, scissoring Eggsy open as he trailed kisses over his chest.

“Rwyf wrth fy modd eich tethau'n,” (15) Harry breathed, sucking one nipple into his mouth, teeth worrying it just a bit, making Eggsy squirm and curse.

“Can—can we skip the language lesson an’ get to the sex?” Eggsy whined, reaching down to grab his prick and squeeze tight. “You know what you an’ languages do to me.”

Harry looked up, grinning like the cat that got the cream. (16) "چرا شما فکر می کنم من آن را انجام دهد?"

Eggsy groaned, his cock steadily leaking as Harry removed his hand and slicked himself up. “Dunno what the fuck you jus’ said, but you’re gonna end this show quick if you ain’t stop.”

“That’s fine,” Harry said. “We’ll just have another go in bed tonight.” He pushed forward slowly, so slowly Eggsy could feel every centimetre of himself being overtaken. It was torture.

“Lelenina ty e!” (17)

Harry laughed. “No, my dear, fuck you.” And he snapped his hips forward, both of them grunting as they were joined.

It was hard and fast, Eggsy’s fingers scrambling for purchase on Harry’s shoulders as he rode out the waves of pleasure. He was babbling, he knew, wanting to come, but Harry, the arsehole, wasn’t giving him that satisfaction.

“Wewe ni mrembo sana, Eggsy,” (18) Harry breathed. “Nataka kutumia maisha yangu na wewe.” (19)

“At least sweet-talk in the fuckin’ language you’re teachin’ me,” Eggsy accused, legs wrapping around Harry’s waist as he arched into each thrust.

Harry kissed Eggsy deeply, pulling back to look into his eyes. “Tyrd i fi,” (20) he whispered, and Eggsy did, nearly blacking out from the force of his orgasm.

When he came to, Harry was holding him close, gentle fingers stroking down his side. “Better, f'annwyl i?” (21) Eggsy smiled slightly.

“Dw I’n dy garu di,” (22) Eggsy whispered, knowing Harry knew it. The love in his eyes was probably a dead giveaway, if nothing else.

“And I love you madly,” Harry whispered back. “Let’s go upstairs. I’ll run you a bath and then we’ll make use of our bed.”

“Wait, wait. Got one more thin’ I already learned for you.”

“Oh, Eggsy, not again …”

“Mae fy hofrenfad yn llawn llyswennod!” (23)

Harry groaned, gathering their discarded clothes and heading upstairs. “You’ve just been waiting to say that, haven’t you?”

“Eh, gotta get my kicks somewhere.” 

“I’ll show you a kick in the arse, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 – Dutch; You’ll not understand it.  
> 2 – Dutch; I don’t care. Read.  
> 3 – Welsh; Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in … (or close enough; translation isn’t exact but that’s about where it ends up lol)  
> 4 – Welsh; Do you come here often?  
> 5 – Welsh; That’s a cheap line  
> 6 – Welsh; I’m still learning (corrected by FairyArtLover, who actually speaks Welsh <3 )  
> 7 – Welsh; How do you say ‘I wanna fuck you’ in Welsh?  
> 8 – Welsh; I want to have sex with you (because I can’t find a translation for “fuck”)  
> 9 – Welsh; I love you  
> 10 – Welsh; hand me the lube  
> 11 – Welsh; very good  
> 12 – Welsh; Happy Easter (more FairyArtLover edits <3 )  
> 13 – Welsh; more, please, deeper  
> 14 – Welsh; I want your cock (Yup. FairyArtLover again helping me out)  
> 15 – Welsh; I love your nipples. (FairyArtLover caught me making mistakes again :D )  
> 16 – Farsi; Why do you think I do it? (ugh, formatting fail)  
> 17 – Malagasy; Fuck you!  
> 18 – Swahili; you’re so beautiful  
> 19 – Swahili; I want to spend my life with you  
> 20 – Welsh; Come for me (thanks to FairyArtLover)  
> 21 – Welsh; my dear (and still everlasting love for FairyArtLover!)  
> 22 – Welsh; I love you  
> 23 – Welsh; My hovercraft is full of eels


End file.
